A growing amount of communication involves the exchange of electronic messages. With advances in technology, the number of electronic messaging modalities has also grown. With a growing number and use of different messaging modalities, communication may become more convenient to a user. However, the increasing number of messaging modalities may result in difficulties associated with managing, tracking, and organizing message data that is exchanged electronically, especially when multiple messaging modalities or multiple devices are employed. These difficulties are further compounded as the amount of message data to manage, track, and organize increases. As such, the overall communication effectiveness of users may be diminished.
For instance, the incorporation of messaging modalities into mobile communication devices may enable users to use a mobile device to exchange electronic messages. Many mobile devices in use today have the ability to communicate using a number of messaging modalities including, but not limited to, voice communication, voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP), voicemail, email, short message service (SMS or “text message”), multimedia messaging service (MMS), instant messaging or other chat protocols, video calling, social media posts (e.g., Twitter®, Facebook®, etc), or any combination thereof. Depending on, for example, the nature of the communication, the recipient(s) of the communication, the location of the user, and/or the user's preference, a user may choose any one of or a plurality of different messaging modalities to exchange messages. As such, related message data may be spread among a number of messaging modalities or devices such that it may be difficult for a user to quickly and easily access related messages (e.g., messages belonging to a common message thread).
This may present difficulties when a user attempts to search messages. The message data a user desires to search may be spread among a plurality of messaging modalities and/or devices. Furthermore, traditional keyword searching may prove ineffective to find related messages due to potential synonymy and polysemy of the vocabulary used in messages. As such, keyword searching may return unrelated messages or overlook related messages due to variations in the terms used. As such, the users communication effectiveness may be further reduced.